


they build buildings so tall these days

by schweet_heart



Series: BBC Sherlock Fic [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Episode: The Reichenbach Fall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Fall, there are some things John thinks he knows and some things he knows for certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they build buildings so tall these days

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Deals with grief, mention of suicide. Spoilers for The Reichenbach Fall and everything that entails. Title comes from Regina Spektor's song, "Buildings."

sometimes John finds himself turning a corner and in the second before he looks up, Sherlock is still there, sitting at the table, curled on the sofa, and he thinks that maybe the foundation of their relationship comes down to the thin, dark figure of a man and the way he moves, and a black coat billowing in the wind, which is why that is all that’s left.

he thinks maybe he’s haunted.

sometimes he dreams about talking to Sherlock, who is trying to explain something very important. the moment John finally understands is like a load-bearing wall giving way, except he can never remember what was holding it up.

the morning sunlight always dazzles him now. he eats and works and sleeps and sometimes he leaves the telly on, but he doesn’t watch romantic comedies anymore, can’t stand them; he knows how it feels to lose love, and to keep it, and it’s nothing like that – it’s like going deaf or forgetting how to speak a language or watching your house burn down.

John knows what love is like now, how it walks and talks and breathes and doesn’t eat for days and picks Lestrade’s pockets on a whim, because love made him shoot a man, which he swore he’d never do again; love made Sherlock leap off a building.


End file.
